Dub Africa
Dub Africa is an album created by Cool Funkle in collaboration with Mr. Nasty, and the first in a trilogy of albums centered around a fictional civilization in Africa. It is made entirely out of Mixcraft 8-provided samples from its library, with almost no original recording done and only work done with mixing and effects. Perhaps the most prominent aspect of the album is its polarized blending of genres, with each song being made of different "parts" that are made distinct through their genres. These genres include world music, jazz, funk, metal, even noise and dark ambient, as well as others. Track Listing # Africa Welcomes You Funkle # Afro Mode Funkle # African Soul Funkle # Rapping Funkle # Funky (Get Freaky) Funkle # Super Fuck Rapping Funkle # Run Funkle # The Tension Nasty # Ambush Nasty # The Deities Arrive (Hackermen) Funkle # Vietcongo Nasty # Loop (Trailblazer) Nasty *Names in brackets after tracks indicate their creators. Concept Although the album seemingly has no underlying story, it is apparently based around a fictional conflict in various parts of Africa. A war slowly develops during the first half of the album, behind the scenes, with the multi-genre track "The Tension" intended to act as the moments leading to it, while "Ambush" is intended to be the official starting point of the conflict. The second half of the album is meant to be a "soundtrack" to the fighting, excluding the final track, "Loop (Trailblazer)". The album concludes in the final track with an invasion from an unknown species, nicknamed "Dragons". Artwork The artwork for the album has a heavy focus on lo-fi visuals, even being made to look "worse" by adding grain, adding interlacing, extensive use of flash on cameras, and other methods. Toby Derrikson's first involvement in a full album led to a large amount of artwork being made for the project. This included photos and videos. Artwork Included: * Front and back covers * Various photos and videos created during the time of the album's production * Videos made for 5 of the 12 songs: Afro Mode, Super Fuck Rapping*, The Tension, Vietcongo, ''and ''Loop (Trailblazer) *Not directed by Derrikson; Nasty chose to direct it instead. Personnel * Mr. Nasty: Arrangement, production, mixing, mastering, preparation, actor * Toby Derrikson: Artwork, video directing, editing * Cool Funkle: Arrangement, production, mixing, preparation, actor * : Camerawork * Mr. Serf: Actor * Big K.O.: Various voices Trivia * The album was made entirely in three hours, after Mr. Nasty had been awake for 1 1/2 days and Cool Funkle had bought Mixcraft 8 only hours prior. * The compositional style of each song is distinctive for both creators- Funkle outputted a large majority of the shorter "bursts" of songs that were in one genre, while Nasty made much of the longer, more varied-genre pieces. This pattern carried over to the next part of the trilogy, The Old Elephant Blues. * The original title for the album was Africa Music Vol. 1; The final name, Dub Africa, was originated from a sample used in the track "Afro Mode" of a deep voice saying the line. However, the name was officially chosen directly after the line's inclusion at the end of the video for Vietcongo, ''the first video made for the project. ''The title appearing in the video was intended as a joke, until it stuck and became the album's title. * This is the first third-party music released on Mein Studios, as all pieces of music- in backgrounds of videos and releases -were made by Mein Studios' Music Division.